Here Comes Trouble
by armour-dillo
Summary: Chuck and Sarah were looking forward to a little time off after the whole Shaw incident. But they didn't count on a familiar face from the past bursting their happy little bubble. R&R please!
1. Surprise

**Here Comes Trouble**

Sarah awoke feeling comfortable. She was, after all, wrapped in Chuck's arms; and it was, after all, a Saturday, meaning she didn't have any work. She pulled herself deeper into Chuck's embrace, swung her leg over his, and pushed her hand beneath his Stanford T-Shirt, lightly running her fingers up and down his spine. She felt rather than heard him sigh in his sleep and smiled. But there was something off about this morning, something not quite right. She had, as all agents do, picked up what Chuck referred to as a spidey-sense. And it was tingling.

"You never used to sleep in so late before" said a voice accusingly.

Sarah bolted upright at the sound, a knife in her hand. She looked around to find the source of this mysterious voice a few inches to the right of the blade that was in her hand a second ago but was now protruding from the wall; and saw a familiar redhead sitting on a chair facing the bed, legs crossed and looking utterly unconcerned.

"Carina?" she asked. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Could ask you the same question" Carina replied smugly. To make her point, she very obviously let her eyes roam across the bedroom; across the photos on the nightstand of the couple eating hotdogs and sitting on park benches. Across the clothes splayed over the floor, and the guns resting on the chest of drawers. "Though I see you're still just as cranky in the mornings." Sarah ignored her.

"Wussgoinon?" Chuck, having groggily opened his eyes, had taken in the scene and was no less confused than Sarah. "Carina? What are you doing here? How did you get in? Wait, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough and easily enough that I could have killed you two lovebirds several times by now. The security for this place is terrible. As to what I'm doing here, it looks like we're working together for a mission, Chuckie" said Carina, the last part of her answer sounding gleeful. "Beckman's request."

"Request?" echoed Sarah acidly.

"Oh, all right, approval at least" sighed Carina. "But in any case, something that requires you getting off your boy here and getting to work. I didn't drag my own butt out of bed so early just to find you having a nice lie-in, you know" she added.

"It's Saturday, meaning it's far too early to get up." mumbled Sarah, and threw herself back onto the pillows with vigour, pulling Chuck down by his T-shirt with her and wrapping her limbs firmly around his to prevent escape.

"Um, Sarah, you know that if we don't get up she's just going to go harass Casey, which means that in turn he's going to harass us" reasoned Chuck. "Or at least more than usual" he added ruefully.

Sarah groaned in frustration at his logic, but acknowledged its correctness and slowly got up, shuffling towards the kitchen.

"Ooh, coffee" said Carina eagerly.

"No coffee for people who break into my house and watch me sleep" Sarah grumbled as she walked out. "Why are you really here?"

"I told you, mission" repeated Carina. "But I see you and Chuck resolved all your girly feelings"

"God, you sound like Casey" said Sarah.

"Honey, that was low" said Carina, but she was grinning. "But _you_ look much more relaxed than the last time I was here. He must be good in the sack"

"Shut up" was the only response, but it was not exactly a denial, noted Carina. "So what is this mission? And how on earth did you get Beckman to approve it? I thought that after last time, she would never _that_ happen again. But then again, I thought the same thing after Pakistan..." she mused.

"I promised her you would keep me in line" laughed Carina, as if such a prospect could ever be true.

Sarah rolled her eyes and went about making coffee. Carina took the time to scrutinise the apartment, looking around at several more pictures on the mantelpiece and the video games sprawled across the floor in front of the television. "Where's Martin?" she asked curiously.

"Morgan. No idea, probably off doing something we're better off not knowing about." Sarah replied, sipping the coffee carefully.

Chuck chose that moment to emerge from the bedroom dressed, and pecked Sarah on the lips briefly before picking up his own cup of coffee. "So what is she doing here again?" he asked, eyeing Carina suspiciously.

"To help me..._acquire_...some, erm, things" said Carina, her eyes very much fixed on Chuck's recent actions.

"Acquire? _Things?_" repeated Sarah sceptically. "I sense this may go off a little like when we helped you _acquire_ that diamond. Meaning not well."

"Look, I can't tell you what it is we're meant to be taking because even I don't know. For once, it's a request from the higher-ups. It seems you three have been making quite a name for yourselves in the agency" explained Carina. "We have to get in, take some briefcases from some bad men who do bad things, and get out. It should be simple."

"If only things stayed that way" muttered Sarah, and Chuck couldn't help but silently agree.


	2. Plans

**A/N: **_I'm back! Thanks a lot for all the reviews; they were really good to read. It's amazing to think that people are actually interested in reading my stuff. So I know that the last chapter was short, but it's harder than I anticipated writing all that much- I am trying. So here's the second chapter- enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of this. You know that. Don't sue._

"Gabriel Fauntes" announced the General as a picture of a man with tan skin and an oily complexion graced the screen. He had curls not unlike Chuck's except for the fact that his were greased back revealing a large forehead.

"34 year old Bolivian citizen, deep connection with FARC and major drug dealer to California, Arizona, New Mexico and Nevada. This man is at the top of the drug food chain, so to speak. But that's not what we are interested in. He has a lot of international connections to whom he owes a lot of favours. And one of those favours happens to be sitting in his house in LA. You must acquire this."

"What exactly is it we are taking?" asked Chuck. They were all standing in Castle in front of the monitor for a meeting with General Beckman. They had grabbed Casey along the way, and he was irritated as they had interrupted him whilst pruning his bonsai. Or rather, Carina had. Now he faced the screen with a stony but respectful expression.

"That is none of your concern Mr Bartowski" replied the General. "It is small in size making it transportable- most likely in a briefcase. That is all you need to know. Even though jurisdiction isn't exactly an issue, we did not want to carry out this mission overseas if we could help it; and Mr Fauntes very luckily happens to enjoy a few days every year in his house in Los Angeles. This is where we will intercept him."

"Ok, so what's the plan, General?" asked Carina

"Chuck, you have... unique _access_ to the plans of the target's home. Intelligence informs us that he has recently had a top of the line safe built into his basement. Since he has only recently acquired what we are looking for, it makes sense to assume that he is storing it in this safe. Now, Mr Fauntes is holding a party in his house tomorrow. Here is an aerial photograph of the building. Do you recognise it?" asked Beckman.

Chuck's eyes closed briefly as image after image bombarded his brain- a violin, a mug shot of Fauntes, a picture of his LA home, the plans for the same home, the photos again, and then the violin once again.

"Yup" winced Chuck.

"Good. You, Agent Walker and Agent Hansen will pose as party guests. Colonel Casey will be stationed outside in the case that retrieval is required. And one last thing: nobody is to look inside the briefcase. Is that understood?" The General finished her brief with a sharp look at the team, especially Chuck.

"Yes, General. Thank you" said Sarah quickly, stepping in front of Chuck, and the monitor turned black.

They dropped Casey back at his apartment to prune his bonsai, and as Carina added, drool at his photo of Reagan. She and Sarah went back to the apartment; and Chuck had to run off to meet Ellie for lunch at the hospital.

Sarah dropped off the bag of groceries they had picked up on the way onto the kitchen counter and set about making lunch.

"Pasta?" she asked Carina. "I'm making penne alla arabiata"

"Whatever's fine" said Carina dismissively. "So. What _happened_ after I left last time? You've _moved in_ with him? You're sleeping 'til ten in the morning all wrapped up around him so much that you don't notice me breaking in? And since did you go all Martha Stewart?" she asked, motioning to the cooking utensils and groceries. "And don't think that I didn't hear about that double crossing man-candy of yours- Slaw or whatever. It's been going all around the agency"

An inexperienced, untrained eye might not have noticed anything; but Carina was anything but. She watched as Sarah stiffened and her movements slowed for a fraction of a second. Her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned.

"Shaw. What have you heard?" she asked slowly; dangerously.

"Nothing as interesting as what you're about to tell me. Spill." said Carina. To make her point, she began tapping her foot on the hardwood floor of Sarah's kitchen.

"I'd rather not _discuss_ it. Let it go, Carina" said Sarah stonily.

"Come on Sarah, you know me better than that" Carina said. "I'm not dropping it until you tell me something I haven't heard already."

"All you need to know is that it was a huge mistake, and it's behind me. He wasn't as nice a guy as I thought- everybody thought- and it nearly killed me" said Sarah shortly. "Chuck saved my life" she added quietly.

Carina simply raised a perfectly tweezed eyebrow and said nothing.

"Hey you" Chuck said quietly as he climbed into bed next to Sarah and wrapped his arms around her. Carina had finally left (Morgan had returned and Carina had not so politely refused to repeat last time's encounter) and Sarah was glad to get some peace and quiet- not that she didn't love her friend, of course.

She mumbled sleepily and turned to face him with her eyes still closed. She then proceeded to wrap her arms and legs firmly around her boyfriend to get back what she had lost of their morning sleeping in. He responded by tightening his hold around her and kissing her forehead softly. She sighed in acquiescence and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Big day tomorrow" he commented. "And with Carina around it's bound to be interesting"

Sarah chuckled with her mouth closed and placed a kiss on Chuck's neck.

"Don't want to talk about that anymore" she muttered.

Chuck said nothing, only sucked in a deep breath when she found a particularly sensitive spot. She continued up his neck to his jaw and ended by pressing her lips against his own. He responded eagerly as his hands wandered down her back and then back up it underneath the t-shirt she was wearing to sleep in. Her skin was smooth underneath his hands and she arched against his touch. He gripped her hips when he felt her tongue sweeping his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to grant her access. Her hands firmly gripped his head close to hers as they clutched at his hair. When his hands began to fumble with the waistband of her shorts, hers reached down to pull his t-shirt over his head.

**A/N:**_ So, what did you think? What on earth could possibly happen next? Who knows? Well, I do. Sort of. *Weak laughter* Anyway, bonus points if you caught the pasta reference. You didn't? YouTube 'Eddie Izzard Death Star Canteen' and click on the Lego one. Seriously, it's hilarious. Even for Americans- my cousin who lives in Jersey laughed too, I swear. Until next time!_


	3. Awry

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed the last chapter guys- here is number three. R&R, that makes me deliriously happy!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I still don't own Chuck. But boy, I wish I did._

"You done?" asked Sarah, entering the room. Chuck spun around slightly startled, and then stared openly at her. They were preparing to got to Fauntes' party, and Chuck was waiting for Sarah to finish getting ready, fiddling with his tie. Now that she was done, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a royal blue dress that went almost to her knees, clinging to her like a second skin and enchanting him with its silkiness.

"Chuck" the voice brought him back to reality and he jerked his eyes back up to hers to see a slight smile, but her cheeks were slightly coloured. "You ready to go?" she repeated.

"Yeah, but there might be a slight problem" said Chuck. "I might not be able to focus with you looking like that"

Sarah chuckled. She moved closer to him, slowly, teasingly. She stopped when she was inches from his face, their heights almost level because of her heels. She tilted her head up to make up the difference left, and looked into his eyes; holding her gaze for a minute.

"If you focus and we manage to pull this off without a hitch…" whispered, and then leaned in until her lips were almost touching his ear. She whispered the end of her sentence and pulled back slightly to observe his reaction.

Chuck had frozen in place and seemed to need a minute to process what Sarah had said. After he had, he comically gulped very loudly and said

"Okay"

But it came out as more of a squeak.

Sarah smiled predatorily and leaned in again until hers lips finally pressed up against his, her hands resting against his chest. His arms went to her hips.

"God, why is it that every time I walk in here you're assaulting him?" asked a voice

Chuck pulled back and went bright red, eyes going to Carina's face. Sarah, who seemed unconcerned, simple leant her head against his chest and gave him a brief hug before turning around to face her friend.

"Right on time" she said, and appraised Carina's green dress; made of a similar material to her own but several inches shorter. She brushed her hand over hair and checked her appearance in the mirror one last time before walking out of the room and the house with the other two.

They found Casey waiting at the fountain, claiming her hadn't wanted to go inside in the case that he saw something 'even brain bleach wouldn't wipe from his brain'. He was once again wearing a chauffeur's uniform and hat, and led them to a waiting car.

They arrived at Gabriel Fauntes' home to find a white mansion typical of LA, and Casey dropped them off at the entrance grumbling about having to wait outside. They weren't questioned at the entrance- it seemed that Fauntes valued the presence of pretty girls much more than his security. They stepped inside the large living room where most of the party seemed to be, and Chuck flashed on a couple of men waiting in corners looking like very obvious, albeit very scary bodyguards.

"Flashed on a couple of henchies- all have long lists of assault and weapons possession charges." muttered Chuck to Sarah as they walked past one.

Both Sarah and Carina looked around the room and scanned it for potential threats and were still looking when they were assaulted by the smell of cologne. Fauntes himself accompanied that smell as he came and stood between the two, flashing a large smile and revealing a set of very white teeth.

"¡Chicas! ¡Bienvenidos!" he announced with a flourish. "And who are you, if I may ask?"

Fake, enthusiastic smiles plastered themselves on both women's faces. They pretended to look excited by the fact that he had noticed them rather than annoyed that they were now under his radar.

"I'm Linda" said Carina "And this is my cousin Lara. We do _everything _together." she added with a suggestive smile, and Chuck felt a little queasy.

"¿Linda? ¡Que linda! Un nombre perfecto para la señorita." Fauntes said loudly. "I am Gabriel, como el angel. This is my party. Now, come, come!"

He ushered the girls away from Chuck with an arm draped around each one. Chuck frowned to himself for a moment, the shrugged. This was a good time as any to go find the safe, even though he was supposed to wait for Sarah. He was a spy now; he could do this by himself. He discreetly slipped out of the room and went into the hallway, which was still populated by a few guests. Remembering his flash from yesterday, he navigated his way past the main staircase to the rooms at the back which were empty and less gaudily decorated than the ones at the front. Near the back of the house he found another staircase; this time smaller and only leading down. There was no light switch when he looked for one, so he fumbled his way down the stairs into the darkness.

Meanwhile, Sarah and Carina were trying to escape their host, especially since Sarah had lost sight of Chuck. She looked around nervously while Carina continued chatting to Fauntes and keeping him distracted enough for him not to notice Sarah's fidgetiness. She looked over at the blonde for a fraction of a second and gave her a significant glare- _you're going to blow our cover!_

"Um, excuse me, I just need to use the bathroom for a minute." said Sarah politely. She ducked under Fauntes' arm before he could protest and walked away as quickly as she could without attracting too much attention from the other party guests. She threw a quick glance back at Carina, who was still sweet talking Fauntes; and ducked out of the room.

She only knew the basic layout of the building since that was all Chuck had told her- they were meant to be doing this together for God's sake! She remembered that there was a staircase leading to the basement somewhere at the back of the house, and it took a couple of tries and a couple of rooms before she found the right one. She walked down the darkened stairs a lot more gracefully than Chuck, though still wishing she had thought to bring a flashlight.

Her eyes took a minute to adjust to the lack of light, and once they had, they saw Chuck standing at the other end of the room about a metre away from the safe. He was standing still- unnaturally still. As she got closer, she saw Chuck register he presence.

"Sarah! Thank god you're here!" he exclaimed.

That's when Sarah saw the tell-tale red beams of a laser cutting him off from three sides. If he moved, he would be sliced in half. Oh, this was bad.

**A/N:**_ So I hope you enjoyed that. Don't you just love cliff-hangers? Even so-so ones? Reviews are like chocolate to me- I love them in any form! (Well, I don't love white chocolate because it's not really chocolate, but you get the gist.)_


	4. fake update

Hey guys; sorry it's been pretty long. Unfortunately I have more bad news. I won't be updating for a little while 'cos things are pretty hairy around here at the moment, but as soon as I get some time, I'll be back, I promise!

Again, I'm so sorry! See you guys soon!


End file.
